For example, seal mechanisms using a seal lip as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2 have been used in the past. In such seal mechanisms, an inner edge portion of an annular seal lip is disposed in contact with a circumferential surface of a shaft, and the seal lip performs sealing while sliding with respect to the shaft when the shaft rotates.